The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a semiconductor device which has a cross coupled structure and layout verification method thereof.
Usage of mobile devices such as a smart-phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a digital camera, a MP3 player, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) is increasing. As throughput of various data and driving of multimedia increases in this mobile device, a high-speed processor is largely applied to the mobile device. Various application programs are driven in the mobile device. To drive various application programs, semiconductor devices such as a working memory (e.g., DRAM), a nonvolatile memory, and an application processor (AP) are used in the mobile device.
When a new process for generating a semiconductor device is used, a method of monitoring characteristics of a plurality of transistors in the semiconductor device is used to increase a yield. Verification in a layout design operation may be needed and/or desired to increase yield and reduce a cost by blocking a problem that occurs in producing a semiconductor device in advance. A cross coupled structure (hereinafter referred to as “XC”) that is used in a complex structure is desired to improve the degree of integration of the semiconductor device.
So much time and/or cost are consumed to apply and verify the XC in various circuit structures. When a problem or a fault exists in the XC in a real production operation, a cost is paid to solve this problem. Therefore, a method of verifying the XC of a real cell environment in a layout design operation may be desired.